


Mad About The Boy

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Nicholai teaches that brat Murphy some lessons.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Murphy Seeker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Mad About The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I suddenly got inspired for some blatant explicit smut.  
> Enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Everyone was surprised that the younger Russian decided to play Truth Or Dare with them. He planted himself between Carlos and Murphy with a self satisfied smirk. The next few rounds with spinning -the-bottle had stupid dares or boring truths according to Nikolai. Nobody was surprised when Carlos confessed he wasn’t a virgin to neither man or woman. Tyrell was dared to give Nikolai a piggyback which he did and the Russian took that advantage to be a real heavy weight. So much that both men fell on the floor. Tyrell spun the bottle next. The cap pointed at Murphy. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” the youngster confidently said.

Tyrell giggled like a schoolgirl before getting close to Carlos to discuss the task. The younger man agreed with a quick nod and then Tyrell announced Murphy’s dare.

“I dare you to French kiss the Russian.”

Both Murphy and Nikolai looked utterly shocked. “No-, that’s not fair! Can’t I have-, I’ll do truth!” he protested.

“No take backs,” Tyrell firmly countered.

“What about a-another dare?” Murphy tried. His entire face started to get hotter with the minute. He actively avoided the older man’s gaze. No way was he going to kiss that basta-

“Are you a virgin, Murphy?” Nikolai taunted.

Now the younger man flushed a complete red. “What? _No_?! I-, I-, I don’t want to kiss you!”

“Coward,” Nikolai _whistled_.

“I don’t trust you,” Murphy wildly shook his head and even distanced himself a little from the other man.

“What? You afraid I’ll bite?” Nikolai grinned, now licking his lips. “I won’t.”

“No I-”

“Then get it over with,” the Russian hissed.

“Murphy! Murphy! Murphy!” Tyrell and Carlos encouraged. As the young man slowly inched closer to Nikolai, Nikolai was already leaning in surprisingly willingly. But as this was Murphy’s dare, the guy waited for him to connect their mouths. Murphy’s heart was racing. Sweat was forming on his brow and in his neck. His hands were trembling. He would’ve been fine if he had to kiss his friend or Tyrell, but of all people it had to be this complete asshole and-

Murphy audibly whelped when he felt a foreign tongue prod against his closed lips. The gasp gave Nikolai easier access to the younger man’s mouth. With his eyes tightly shut, he felt his mouth getting explored. He felt the older man chuckle, the vibration swarming his mouth as well. Not wanting to be a passive wimp, he lunched forward and pressed his tongue passed Nikolai’s. The man had a unique scent. But before he could drink in it longer, Nikolai pulled away. Tyrell and Carlos were clapping.

“Shut it,” the Russian scoffed. Then his eyes turned to Murphy. “You truly _are_ a virgin, aren’t you?”

“What’s that matter to you anyway?” the young merc snorted, the red not leaving his face. Letting Nikolai join this game was an absolute mistake.

“You still have a lot to learn before you can say you’re a _real_ man,” Nikolai sounded too amused.

“Oh, so _you_ are going to teach _me_ how to _fuck_?” Murphy almost laughed out loud at the thought. Ridiculous.

“Or take it like a man, yes,” Nikolai growled back.

“Cut it, Nikolai. Murphy completed his dare. And it looked pretty interesting,” Carlos came in-between, trying to ease down the obvious tension. “It’s your turn to spin the bottle.”

The young sniper of the team nodded and got the plastic thing and spun. He grinned maliciously when it stopped at Nikolai. “I dare you to be nice for an _entire_ week.” That got the other younger mercs chortling. The Russian rolled his eyes and got up. “I quit.”

“ _What_?! And here you said _I_ was the coward!” Murphy exclaimed offended.

“To be honest, Murphy’s right. That’s lame, Nikolai,” Carlos joined his friend and crossed his arms. Nikolai merely tsked and walked away. The younger sniper got up, ready to call the older man back.

“It’s not worth it, man,” Tyrell remarked.

“Whatever,” Murphy felt slightly victorious with the previous dare and ran after the older man.

He found him strut down the darkened halls of the barracks. 

“Wait!”

Nikolai turned around, an annoyed expression on his face. “You still childish about me quitting the game when it no longer interested me?”

“No-, I… Well,” Murphy stared at the metal floor beneath them. “You’re lame for not accepting my dare.” It was all he could come up with. Lame himself. Nikolai laughed out loud. “You are pathetic. Just like that stupid dare of yours.”

“Is it that hard for you to be nice?” Murphy critiqued.

“Yes,” Nikolai smugly replied. He clearly took pride in his asshole behaviour.

“What if I give you another dare?”

“It better be worth my time then,” the Russian huffed and started walking again. The distance between them increased quickly and Murphy lacked behind.

“Would you really-, really teach me how to… you know, do it?”

The Russian stopped in his tracks. Finally got his proper attention, Murphy thought. “Is _that_ your new dare?”

Before Murphy could think this through, he nodded. He held in his breath when the other man walked over to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “You into men or women? Or both, like your friend Carlos back at the recreation room?”

“M-men, why?” the younger soldier muttered.

“Good. Follow me.” Nikolai then turned his back to him once more and kept on walking until they were at some abandoned part of the barracks. They stood at the dead end of a corridor Murphy didn’t knew even existed. The poor-lit place accentuated the older man’s smirk even more. Before the younger male could ask what the meaning of all this was, Nikolai commanded: “Get on your knees.”

“What, I-”

“Do you want to know how to please another man or not?” It sounded more venomous than Nikolai expected. Murphy always asked too many questions. Now he was met with the perfect way to solve that.

“Yes?” Murphy quickly got to his knees. He actually knew better than to argue with the Russian. In the meantime said man was casually unbuckling his pants. The zipper followed swiftly. He tugged his pants down until they rested on his knees.

“First you might want to make it hard and wet,” Nikolai smugly smiled. The blush that had finally disappeared, crawled back on Murphy’s cheeks.

“W-with my hands?” he questioned. It was met with an annoyed groan and nothing else. Murphy assumed that was a ‘yes’ then. Both hands wandered over thick thighs. A few, light hairs were scattered across them. Scruffy. Murphy swallowed as Nikolai suddenly grasped his hands and put them on his crotch area. The older male was certainly well blessed. The young sniper wondered why he never noticed before. Oh, right, that’s because he usually tried to avoid the entire man.

“Squeeze it a little… _yes_.”

Murphy felt Nikolai’s member harden through the fabric. He started to stroke the man like he used to pleasure himself, hoping the other man liked it. A subtle throb told him he was doing okay. At one point, the Russian hooked his thumbs into his underwear’s waistband and pushed them down, freeing his now obvious erection. Murphy gulped at the sight. It had definitely gotten bigger. A dark vein laid clearly on the shaft.

“Enjoying the view, Murphy?” Nikolai grinned.

The younger man replied with a weak ‘yes’. He felt any other answer would be met with disappointment or some scolding. He was right. The older man reached down with his hand and patted the young sniper’s head.

“Now be a good boy, Murphy, and _taste_ it.”

Somehow Murphy never deemed Nikolai to be into other men, but then again there were a lot of things unclear about the man’s view on many things. Maybe Nikolai didn’t even like other men, maybe he just liked to toy with them. In some mental way or sexual way, it probably was all the same to that bastard. He felt the Russian’s hand suddenly on the back of his head, pressing him closer.

His lips had never parted this slowly before. Again, a forceful hand nudged him toward his objective. The objective being the older man’s erection. Murphy squeezed his eyes shut and tasted the man. Sweaty salty and something else. Maybe it was his essence. Okay, it wasn’t too bad. He pressed a few quick kisses along the impressive shaft all the way down to the balls. Above him, Nikolai was heard _purring_ in satisfaction.

“ _Lick it_.”

Murphy did as he was told. His tongue flicked out. He started at the base and with a long drag he worked his way up. His hands rested on the Russian’s thighs that slightly trembled at the contact.

“Now focus on the head.”

The younger man obediently nodded and lapped at the tip of his member. It had a dark reddish colour. Nikolai’s fingers admirably ran through the younger man’s hair. Murphy’s tongue found the sensitive slit and decided to tease it a bit. It earned him an audible curse in Russian. This was going easier than expected, he thought. _Cheered too early_. Nikolai had shifted a bit and pushed the younger man’s head deeper on his arousal. Murphy managed to break free and gasped.

Nikolai chuckled. “You thought this would be easy, huh?”

“I didn’t,” the youngster lied.

“Suck it,” the Russian carried on. His pale eyes bore into the man on his knees.

“O-okay,” Murphy muttered. He wasn’t going to lose from this bastard. But god, how was he going to take all _that_ in?

“You might want to make it wetter,” Nikolai encouraged him in a surprisingly gentle tone. That actually made the man even more intimidating.

Again, Murphy closed his eyes as he lapped around the hardened flesh, getting his saliva all over it. Once he thought it was enough, his lips wrapped around the tip, which already felt like a mouth full. But he persisted. He bobbed his head slightly, taking in more. Nikolai praised him by nimble fingers caressing his hair. His nails harshly dug into his scalp when his teeth accidentally grazed over the delicate skin.

“ _Not_ with your teeth,” the Russian snarled and pulled the man off of him.

“I’m sorry,” Murphy whimpered. He dared to look the older man in the eyes, hoping for some sort of forgiveness.

“Try again,” was the only reply. The second attempt went better. Slowly he eased Nikolai’s cock into his mouth. When the older man got impatient, he bucked his hips forward, causing Murphy to gag immediately. A firm hand grabbed a fist full of hair and forced the younger man to hold still.

Tears welled up in Murphy’s face. This was embarrassing. More so that he had gagged so quickly. He tried to control his breath and not accidentally use his teeth again. Once he was more relaxed, he also felt Nikolai’s grasp on his hair decrease. With some effort he gulped before leaning in and taking more of the older man’s length into his mouth. He had to actively suppress his gag reflex and above him, the older male was chuckling.

“See, you’re learning,” he sarcastically patted the boy’s head. 

Once Murphy got used to the feeling, he started bobbing his head back and forth. Every time he leaned forward, he tried to suck in more. While he was carefully sucking him off, he could hear the Russian get more vocal. Deep grunts or some breathy sigh escaped his lips every once in awhile. The youngster could feel his own arousal press against his pants. As much as the situation allowed him, he palmed himself through the fabric, rubbing himself slowly. Just as Murphy got too comfortable, Nikolai decided to change the pace.

“Now _focus_ and _don’t_ gag,” the Russian commanded. One hand found its way to the nape of Murphy’s neck, the other held onto his hair again. And then Nikolai started to thrust.

The younger man did whatever was in his power to keep up with the older man’s fast pace. Some tears streamed down Murphy’s face when he felt the older guy’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“ _Look at me_ ,” Nikolai’s accent was heavier than ever before.

Murphy did his best to pry open his eyes while he was basically choking on the other man’s cock. He was met with lust blown pupils and a smirk pulling at Nikolai’s lips.

The Russian’s movement became erratic. He was panting loudly. His breath was definitely laboured now. The younger man assumed the guy was close. He was right. For a final time Nikolai forced the younger man to deepthroat him. Murphy’s nose got harshly pressed into the older man’s silver and dark grey pubes. His eyes snapped open when he felt Nikolai blatantly shoot his hot load in his mouth. As much as wrong it felt to Murphy, just as hot and horny did it make him too. In fact, the new sensation of the semen dripping down his throat got him off. Meanwhile the Russian was completely silent when he climaxed. With an almost inaudible huff, he dragged his cock out of Murphy’s abused mouth and passed his swollen lips. Not willing to give the young man a rest yet, Nikolai sadistically let his erection rest against his cheek. He rubbed up and down and groaned when he came a second time. Thick stripes of semen got spurted onto Murphy’s red coloured left cheek. It was a sinfully delicious sight. Nikolai caught the man’s chin with his thumb and index finger. With a thumb he then wiped away some of the mess he created himself. As both men were catching their breaths, their eyes were still fixed on each other. Murphy managed to smirk back with equal force.

While Nikolai tugged himself back in his pants he observed the younger man. With a chuckle he noticed: “Looks like you wet yourself.”

“I did n-,” Murphy swallowed the rest of his reply. Nikolai was right. He made a damn mess of himself. A mess and a fool. Nikolai laughed, but without the usual malicious undertone and started walking away. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Not sure what to do, he just stood there and waited till the older man was out of sight. Only then Murphy managed to fully collect himself and get back to his own dorm to change clothes.


End file.
